The 12 Pains of Christmas with the Akatsuki!
by elloitsstephaniee
Summary: Why don't we spend some time with the Akatsuki and see how they get ready for Christmas! "FINE, IF YOU'RE SO SMART. YOU PUT UP THE LIGHTS!" "She's a witch... I hate her!" a bit late... but i couldn't help myself xD


Well… I know it's pretty late… and Christmas past already… But I just wanted to put something up because I'd lose my inspiration if I didn't!! So… here's:

**The 12 Pains of Christmas**

It all started when the Akatsuki decided they'd get ready for Christmas…

**The first thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**Is finding a Christmas tree!!**

Konan was walking around the forest, getting lost and trying to find a Christmas tree; _'Ugh… they always have to send the women to do a men's job…'_

**The second thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**Rigging up the lights**

Hidan was on a ladder, Christmas lights in his hand while he placed them on the roof of the base…

**And finding a Christmas tree!!**

Konan was still walking around the forest…

**The third thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**Hangovers…**

Kisame was nearly passed out on the table with a bunch of sake bottles surrounding him

**Rigging up the lights**

Hidan was still on the ladder, not finished with the lights yet…

**And finding a Christmas tree!!**

Konan… still walking…

**The fourth thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**Sending Christmas cards**

Sasori was staring down at a card that had Merry Christmas on it, with an envelope right next to it, a pen in his hand. Above the Merry Christmas, was what he wrote:

Dear all of Sand,

I don't particularly know why I'm sending this to you, but yet I still am. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this Christmas, because for some of you, this may be your last; especially you, my dearest Obaa-sama.

Sasori

**Hangovers…**

Kisame had… passed out already…

**Rigging up the lights**

Hidan was now reading the instructions on how to rewire the lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree!!**

Oh Konan… what on earth are you still doing there?

**The fifth thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**Five months of bills!!**

Pein was in his office, wondering why the heck there were so many bills there were on his desk.

**Sending Christmas cards…**

Sasori was now on his second card…

**Hangovers…**

Poor, poor Kisame… not even aware he fell off the couch…

**Rigging up the lights…**

Hidan was now in the process of rewiring the lights.

**And finding a Christmas tree!!**

Oh? It seems that Konan has found the perfect tree!!

**The sixth of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**Facing my in-laws**

Itachi was staring at a picture of his little brother and his new family.

**Five months of bills!!**

Pein was now twitching at the fact they spent so much for Christmas…

**I hate those Christmas cards…**

Sasori was now glaring at this 25th card.

**Hangovers…**

It seems Kisame has awoken from his drunken slumber… but he's still a bit drunk…

**Rigging up these lights…**

Hidan has stress marks all over his head due to frustration of the lights STILL not working…

**And finding a Christmas tree!!**

Oh… it seems it wasn't the one Konan was looking for…

**The seventh thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**The Salvation Army**

Kakuzu was glaring at the oblivious ninja that held a sign that said "Donations"

**Facing my in-laws**

Itachi was… well… the picture was on the bed and he was not in the room I'll tell you that…

**Five months of bills!!**

Pein sighed at all the bills _**and**_ paperwork he now had to do.

**Sending Christmas cards…**

Sasori was now tinkering with his puppets, the cards forgotten momentarily.

**Oh geez…**

Kisame is heading for the bathroom… to puke…

**I'm trying to rig up these lights!!**

Hidan was getting very tired of those freaking lights; they just never seem to listen to him…

**And finding a Christmas tree!!**

Konan was still on her magical journey to find the perfect tree!!

**The Eighth thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**I want Transformers for Christmas!!**

Tobi was in Pein's office complaining how he wanted a lot of toys for Christmas.

**Charities… and what do you mean your in-laws!?!?**

Kakuzu was now twitching at all the donation signs put up around him… while Itachi was telling him all about his little brother's family coming for Christmas.

**Five months of bills!!**

Pein was now glaring and twitching heinously at the paperwork, bills, and the complaining Tobi.

**Oh, making out these cards!**

Sasori… well… he's still tinkering with those puppets of his… _'Should I be doing something right now?' _he thought for a moment, _'Nope!'_ he went back to tinkering.

**Honey, get me another beer, huh?**

Kisame was now in the kitchen, asking for another bottle of sake from Deidara… who he had mistaken as a woman… again…

**What we have no extension cords!?!?**

Hidan… well… he finally managed to get it right… just he couldn't get both plugs to reach each other…

**And finding a Christmas tree!!**

Oh Konan… will you ever find the right tree? You've been searching for hours and hours and… wait… it's only been ten minutes…

**The ninth thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**Finding parking spaces**

Orochimaru was wandering around on his snake looking for a spot to leave him on… he grumbled to himself forgetting the fact that he could've just undo the jutsu…

**Daddy, I want some candy!!**

Tobi was now complaining that he wanted some candy… to Pein… again…

**Donations!!**

Kakuzu was growing very irritated and frustrated at all those signs…

**Facing my in-laws!**

Leaving Kakuzu alone, Itachi went off to the bookstore, thinking of his annoying brother coming over… again…

**Five months of bills!!**

Pein was now… wait, he is calm!?!? Oh wait… he has earplugs on… yet the work is still there…

**Writing out those Christmas cards!**

Sasori _finally_ remembered he had cards to do and stared down at them.

**Hangovers!**

Kisame now has a hangover and a bump on his head from Deidara…

**Now why the hell are they blinking!?!?**

Hidan finally got the cords plugged… just the matter of a small blinking problem…

**And finding a Christmas tree!!**

Konan, will you just give up already? She's so dedicated…

**The tenth thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**Batteries not included**

Deidara was complaining that the new toy he got didn't come with batteries, not even rechargeable ones!!

**No parking spaces…**

Orochimaru, why can't you use your brain right now? Undo the jutsu!!

**Buy me something!!**

Tobi was now complaining to Kakuzu…

**Get a job, you bum!!**

That was all Kakuzu said… well, yelled at Tobi before Tobi left to annoy Pein again…

**Oh, facing my in-laws!!**

Ah, it seems Itachi has returned home, where's he going now? And what's in that bag of his?

**Five months of bills!!**

Pein took off the earplugs and sighed for the quietness, before… "LEADER-SAMA!!" Tobi…

**Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards!**

Sasori… you know, glaring at them won't make them go away…

**Oh geez, look at this…**

Kisame was now staring at the Christmas lights that were hanging outside the base…

**One light goes out, they ALL go out!!!!**

Hidan was ranting profoundly with his lewd language.

**And finding a Christmas tree!!**

Konan? Oh, there she is… wait, has she done it? Has she finally found the perfect tree??

**The eleventh thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**Stale TV specials**

Zetsu, having given no orders to do, decided to watch TV, only to find nothing but Christmas specials on…

**Batteries not included!**

Deidara decided he'd tell Sasori… so that's what he's doing now…

**No parking spaces…**

Hey! I think there's a spot right ther- oh wait… Tsunade took it…

**Mom, I gotta go use the bathroom!!**

Tobi had to take a short break… to use the bathroom… so he left momentarily… Pein took this chance to get out of the office for a minute… or more…

**Charities!!**

'_These signs are endless!! They never stop!!'_ Kakuzu thought.

**She's a witch… I hate her!!**

Itachi glared at the annoying picture of Sasuke's wife… he met her once and… she annoyed him to death with her nagging voice…

**Five months of bills!!**

Well… those papers are long forgotten now… they'll be back…

**Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!!**

Sasori looked at the list that had appeared on his table… where did these people come from?!?! And now Deidara is here complaining about no batteries!!

**Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?**

Kisame had rushed to the bathroom to… puke… but couldn't find the toilet paper to wipe his face off… so he asked Hidan… who laughed at his vomit covered face…

**Get a flashlight, I blew a fuse!!**

*sigh* he just had to go and clip _that_ wire, didn't he? Now everything's dark…

**And finding a Christmas tree!!**

Well, it looks like Konan going home, and the tree is lovely too!!

**The twelfth thing of Christmas**

**That's such a pain to me**

**Singing Christmas carols**

Pein had put Santa hats and music sheets in everyone's room and they were all staring at them…

**Stale TV specials…**

*flip, flip, flip, flip* There's nothing for Zetsu to watch… except maybe that scary salad eating contest he saw earlier…

**Batteries not included!**

Deidara to sulk in the corner… wishing he had batteries from Santa!!

**No Parking!?!?**

Orochimaru was now arguing with Tsunade for "stealing his spot."

**Waaaaaaahhhh!!!**

Tobi was now crying because no one was listening to him… awww… poor Tobi…

**Charities…**

Kakuzu felt like dying… "_All this… money giving!! The torture!!'_ Yeah… sure Kakuzu…

**Gotta make them dinner!!**

Itachi was holding a ladle figuring out what to cook from the cook book he bought… o.O

**Five months of bills!!**

That are still forgotten on Pein's desk… great…

**I'm not sending them this year, that's it!!**

Sasori's eye twitched and he just swiped the cards clean off the table and walked to his puppets, smirking in content.

**Shut up, you!!**

Kisame was telling Hidan to shut up… and backfired with an "Oh yeah? Coming from the person that can't even put up Christmas lights!!" Harsh…

**FINE!! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU PUT UP THE LIGHTS!!!!**

Hidan tackled Kisame and they were now wrestling on the floor… while Hidan was still screaming profanities…

**And finding a Christmas tree!!!**

Konan, being the only successful one, put up the tree decorated with paper decorations made by herself of course with a slight smile on her face.

Well… that was interesting, wasn't it? I don't expect many people to read this… but if you've managed to get this far, thank you!! And I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a nice review!! So, thank you all and I hope you had a nice Christmas!! Unlike these losers here… hehe…

If you'd like to see the video of this nice song, it's on my profile for you guys!! It's not the real one… but it's the one I much rather prefer watching…

:D


End file.
